MUSIC IN MY HEART
by Anemone Jie
Summary: Ichigo being rejected by Inoue. On his way back, he lost it his way, and arrived at the forest. He hear piano’s sound. And when he see it, he is so shocked. What did he see? Sucks at summary. My first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

****

MUSIC IN MY HEART

This is my first fanfiction

Finally I've been able to write ones

Thanks to all of you who give me support and courage to write

As I told you, this is my first fanfiction ever, so please forgive me for sucks story and grammatical error, since English is not my mother tongue.

Hope you like it

Disclaimer : Bleach is not mine and never be mine. If I have it, I'll make Inoue disappears :p

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

_Ichigo POV _

" I'm sorry Ichigo. I think we're not belongs together. We are too different. Who do you think you are? Look at you. Low dare you said that you love me? I'm the most popular girl in this school. Many boys queuing in front of me on their knees begging for my attention. Even they're hotter than you. How could I fall with shrimp like you?" she said with high pitched tone which make all students in the hallway looked at me who feel terribly break and hurt in the same time. And so she leave me without sorry

'How could I confessed all my feelings to her. I already know the answer and all things will end up like this. How stupid I am'

Today the time feels so slow. Every minutes feels like in the hell. I keep blaming my self for the stupidity that I have.

And thanks God, finally the school is over. I have to back home as soon as possible since I feel so numb inside.

* * *

_ReaDers POV:_

He didn't pay any attention to the path He walked, until He realized that He choose the wrong direction.

"Shit! How could I be lost?! I must be so stupid. I'm not wonder why I was rejected by Inoue" he talked to him self. And keep muttered some cursing under his breath. Until his thought distracted by melodious sound.

"What it is?" Ichigo asked him self and feel a little bit curious what sounds it is. And after listened it carefully, he realized that it was the sound of piano.

"How come I can hear some one playing the piano in this forest? I must be going crazy or I got an accident in my way back home, and I'm in heaven now? And why the song sounds so sad?"

He tried to find out where the source of tat sound

He keep waling to reach that sound, until he shocked by the view that he saw. There is a grand piano in the middle of forest and there is a girl played it.

He can't see her face. Since her back facing him. But his instinct told him that that is a girl. He only can see her raven hair and tiny figure. He try not to disturb ner, but the song is really sad.

But unfortunately when he try to approach her, he stepped on a dry branch. And then, that girl turn her back and now facing him

"Who you are? And What are you doing here?"

* * *

Well that's the first chapter.

I still don't know whether I wanna continued to write or back become 'the good reader and reviewer'

Sorry for the bad story. Since I really don't have any talent in writing. But believe me, I've tried :p

Here they're who always support me :

Katzemadchechan : Thank you for your support. Since I'm a big fan of ICHIRUKI so I decided to make ICHIRUKI as my first fanfiction. But I promise if I can write another story, I'll make it BYARUKI fanfiction. I already have the plan in my head.

Ichiruki77

shira-hatsuyuki

IchigoKuchiki1226

yllanger -huntress

Green Eyed Tabby

Fat ppl are harder to kidnap

lovemydogs82

roo232

Goku's Daughter

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky

DanceOfTheWhiteMoon

Zaraki 'steve' kenpachi (my e-father)


	2. Chapter 2

Finally I decide at least to finish this story

Again, since this is my first fanfiction so forgive me for sucks story and grammatical error since English is not my mother tongue

I hope you enjoy it

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Ichigo POV_

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I freezing at the spot I stand. I can't talk. I felt like my mind getting blank when I stared at dark violet eyes in front of me.

"Hey, I asked you! Are you mute or deaf?" she ask me. And soon I back to reality

"Sorry, I didn't meant to interrupt you. I'm just lost my track on my way back home" I answered her question stuttered

for surprised me her frown change in to a bright smile which make me feel relief and she start to giggling

"Easy.. Easy... I don't meant to make you scared."she speak slowly which make me relax,

"So, tell me what's your problem" she continued

"Problems? What do you mean?" I asked her confused

She starts to giggling again and start make me feel annoyed.

"Quit it. Just Spill it out"

"What the hell??"

"Hmm.. Short tempered." She muttered. "ok. I'm Rukia. Are you know where you now?" She continued it

"no, I don't"

"Well, For your information, this is a magic forest. Since you are here, it means you have a problem.

Specially problem related with your heart. Don't deny it "

Hearing her explanation, suddenly my jaw dropped to the floor.

"You must be kidding me."

"No. I'm not kidding. I'm serious" she talked seriously

"So, Who are you?" I asked her

"As I told you before, I'm Rukia. The guardian of this forest" she answered it quickly

Suddenly we feel the awkward silence between us. and she laugh

"Don't staring me like that" she said between her laugh

"You crazy"

"No, I'm not crazy. So who are you?"

"Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo"

So, Ichigo. What problems do you have? Tell me. Perhaps I can help you"

"I don't have any problems"

"Ok. Take it easy Ichigo. I just want to be kind. So come here" while she motion me to come over her

"Have a seat please"

and so I have a sit next to her. And she turn her body facing the piano. and start to play one song.

My heart feel better when i heard that song. It makes me relaxed, and make me forget about all my problems for a while

* * *

_Rukia POV _

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah" he answered and start to shut his eyes

"As I told you before, this is a magic forest"

"Yeah"

"I hope your problems no longer disturb you"

"Hm"

And we silent for the rest of the song

"I think you feel better Ichigo. You can go home now." she said as the song finished

"What?!" He asked " Oh my God. I forget. Yuzu will angry at me if I late to have dinner"

"So you better go home now. It's start darker I think"

"Yeah, You're right." He said "So, can I come here again tomorrow?" he asked me

" I hope I can meet you again. But I rather not meet you anymore" I said barely in whisper

"why?"

" for the third time I told you, this is a magic forest. So only some people can come here" i said. 'specially the one with broken hearted. I don't want you to broke anymore. You have to move on and find the new love, Ichigo' I says to my self.

"Gah, Whatever. I have to go now and I'm sure I'll come back tomorrow. So wait for me OK? Now tell me which direction I have to take to home?  
" Look around you. Find 2 banyan trees which have a red triangle curve on the branch. You will find the path between those trees. Walked along that path and you will reach the street which lead to Karakura high school"

"Geez, just show me"

"hahahaha, I wish I could. Just find it" I said

"All right. See you tomorrow then, Rukia"

* * *

_Ichigo POV_

finally I arrived at home. I walked to stairways, and heading to my room, until I heard some one called me

"nee, Ichi-nii, don;t you want to joined us at dinner?" Yuzu, my little sister asked me

" I'd like to. But thanks I'm not hungry. I will go to sleep"

"Very well then" she said as she turn to the kitchen

"what happened? I can't believe it. I forget all about Inoue when I with her? Why I feel curios who she really is? Is she really a guardian of that forest? Gah, impossible. Tomorrow I have to meet her again."

* * *

Well That's the 2nd chapter.

I hope I can continued it

Sorry for the bad story. Since I really don't have any talent in writing. But believe me, I've tried :p

Here they're who always support me :

Katzemadchechan

Ichiruki77

shira-hatsuyuki

IchigoKuchiki1226

yllanger -huntress

Green Eyed Tabby

Fat ppl are harder to kidnap

lovemydogs82

roo232

Goku's Daughter

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky

DanceOfTheWhiteMoon

Zaraki 'steve' kenpachi (my e-father)


End file.
